


《Sense of security丨丨安全感》［0.5/5］

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17
Relationships: lay兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	《Sense of security丨丨安全感》［0.5/5］

—①||10%—  
  
  
烦，很烦。他很久没有这么烦过了。  
  
夹在指尖的香烟已经将近燃尽，昏暗的一点火星光晕在黑沉的空气里一寸寸缓慢挪移直至靠近了他的指缝。  
  
那带着热度的火星与他的手指仅剩不到几毫米的距离，他才像是被烫到了般猛地收回了手，而可能是受到了应激那混乱不堪的思绪也终于一点点地理明了一些。  
  
掉落在地上的烟头浮起最后一缕白色纤弱的烟气与不停缭绕着厚重窗帘的夜风纠缠着四散在空气里，拉扯着对楼的灯光沿着窗帘的缝隙向屋里投进，映在男人赤裸着还冒着细密汗珠的修长躯体上，从下而上逐渐到渗入男人的眼睛里，然后又消失在一片幽暗之中。  
  
“太扯了……”他有些僵硬地扯了扯唇角，扭过头看着肩头上情事中留下的暖昧红痕，伸手捶了一下自己发疼的额头，用力地倒吸了一口冷气。  
  
“你……不要……”几句不甚明晰的呓语从身后凌乱的床上响起，他转身看向缩在团团软被里的人，看着那人半露在枕头外疲倦的白皙小脸，眼睛里充满了复杂之色。  
  
怎么可能会发生这种事情，他不过多喝了一杯酒不过是不小心走错了房间，结果就……  
  
他一步一步地走近大床上，在床前蹲下目不转睛地盯着的那人的脸，心跳如雷又在一瞬间沉入谷底。  
  
一模一样。没错，是他，不过是26岁的他。  
  
那个时候这张脸上还有着些许少年的稚嫩，这是与现在的他区别最大的地方。  
  
他无法解释，更无法想象为什么会发生这样一件事情，他原以为只是走错了房间，因酒气上头不小心跟一个男孩子发生了关系而已。  
  
他向来洁身自好，但这一次身体的完美契合让他得到了极大的快感，在这一次中他有些失控了，等他回过神来时，在昏暗的灯光中看清男孩的脸后，刹那间像是被冰冻住了，没有了任何动作。  
  
将近40岁的他不是没有谈过恋爱，更不是一个雏儿，但是26岁的他却纯的像一张白纸，因此在失控时他理所应当地主导了甚至是强迫了男孩做完了他想做的一切，以至于现在男孩早已抵不住昏了过去，小脸上充满了疲惫。  
  
“我……好难……”床上的男孩一直在断断续续地说着一句话，他俯身靠近男孩，才终于听出了男孩所念叨那句话的内容，“我好难受……好难受……”  
  
“哪里难受？”听到这句话，他的心尖突然间生出了强烈的焦急感，伸手轻轻抚摸着男孩的脸颊，努力压制住自己焦急的语气，柔和地低声哄道，“告诉我可以吗？”  
  
“身……上……”  
  
“那我们先去洗澡好吗？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
男孩虚虚地发出一声鼻音后，他便把这当做了一个回应，站起身掀开男孩身上的软被，瞬间在视线中展露出来的白嫩身躯上一片狼藉，红痕密布，微拢的腿间渗淌出的白浊已经弄污暗色的床单。  
  
他瞳孔微缩，心头涌上了别扭和愧疚那他实在是不知道该露出什么表情，弯下腰轻手轻脚地抱起男孩迈开腿就向浴室走去。  
  
男孩身上软得没有任何一丝力气，根本站不住身体，他把男孩的一双手臂缠在自己的脖子上，让他踩在自己的脚上，搂着男孩白皙的身躯让他依靠在自己的身体，用自己的身体支撑起了男孩。  
  
蜜色的肌肉与雪白的肌肤再一次紧紧贴合，他瞬间就想起了刚才不久前所发生的亲密与火热，一缕莫名的燥热便重新从下腹下生起，连带着呼吸也不由自主地粗重了不少。  
  
不许多想。  
  
他在心里警告着自己，然后用力甩了甩脑袋，驱逐脑海里的绮念收敛住心神，伸手拿下挂在墙壁上的花洒，打开热水，开始专心致志给男孩清理身体。  
  
喷洒而出的热水带起了一捧一捧的朦胧白气，哗啦啦的水声从浴室里响起，也不知道是热水的温度的原因，还是身体不适的缓解竟令男孩回复了半丝清明的神智，他用手臂半撑在男人的胸膛上，仰头看着男人被水汽模糊的脸，纤细的手指一点点从胸膛上摸，似乎是想要触上男人的脸庞。  
  
“你是……”男孩轻声喃喃着，晕着迷蒙的眸里闪出几分好奇之色，但触碰动作还没有做完就被男人握住了手指重新放回了肩上。  
  
“好好洗澡。”低沉的声音从耳畔响起，男孩觉得这声音有点熟悉，熟悉到让他生出了极少会产生安全感，他便不再理会，抱紧男人的肩，嘴巴一扁竟然就支支吾吾地哭了起来。  
  
“我嗯……不是……”  
  
“怎么？”男孩的突然哭泣，让他瞬间手忙脚乱，只会伸手胡乱地给男孩抹着脸上的泪水，“发生什么了？又是哪里难受了？”  
  
“不……不是……”男孩听着他低柔的语气反而哭得更凶了，抱着男人的肩把头埋进他的脖颈里，呢呢喃喃地呜咽着说句，“爸爸，我好想你……”  
  
  
【未完待续】  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
